iThink I Love You
by xAmiix
Summary: After Sam and Freddie's talk on the Fire Escape changes the way their friendship forever, how will the way they treat each other from now on change? Also, how will Carly react? Seddie. Rated T for some mild language and future chapters.
1. iNeed To Talk To You

**A/N: I don't own iCarly or any of the other brands mentioned in this fic. :]**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up startled. I picked up my Phone and checked the time.

"Ugh! It's half two the fucking morning! What do you want?"

"Sam? Are you aware of the time?"

"Fucking yes now let me sleep, Carly."

"Look, can you just explain the Fried Chicken that showed up at my door?"

"Oh. Umm, that. Well, can you keep it in the Fridge for me please?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

I put my iPhone back on my Bedside table. I completely forgot that I had ordered KFC. I closed my eyes and thought back to today. Just a couple of hours ago, I kissed Freddie. Again. But, it was different than the last time. It was more romantic. It was underneath the Stars and there was a Full Moon. Wait. What the fuck is wrong with me? Maybe I'm just tired, nervous, confused and anxious. After all, I did just kiss Freddie.

**Freddie's POV**

I went into my Bedroom and just fell onto the bed. Sam Puckett, the girl who 'supposedly' hates me, just **kissed **me. I mean, okay, I've kissed her before but, this kiss was… amazing. Did I just say that? Shit, I'm gonna have to talk to her about this. But, how do I though? For fuck's sake. Why can't we just talk about all this without all of this awkwardness? It'd be a lot better.

My phone started bleeping; it came as no surprise that Sam had texted me.

_Freddie, can you meet me out on the Fire Escape in a few minutes, please? We need to talk. Sam x_

Well, that was weird. She never puts a 'x' at the end of her texts. Normally, it's just a simple text like:

_Hi Freddie. We need to talk. Sam._

Short, simple and vague; just like a Tweet on Twitter. I'd guess that I'd better go meet her. Whatever it is, it seems important.

**Sam's POV**

I paced back and forth on the Fire Escape. I should never have that I needed to talk to him; it's too nerve wracking. But, as Linkin Park said in _Waiting For The End, _'My Mouth kept moving and my mind went dead.' like always even though it was a text that I sent but, I can't think of a better saying right now.

"He's here!" I thought to myself. "Hey, Freddie."

"Hey, Sam. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"About that… kiss. You, you aren't mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not. My reaction was more shock than anything else; if I was mad at you, I would've pulled away but, I didn't did I?"

We both smiled at each other but, it wasn't long until there was this awkward silence between us.

"So… where does this leave us?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I honestly don't know."

He came over and sat by me wearing that boyish smile. Sometimes, it was hard to not give into him when he smiled.

"Well, do you like, have some sort of feelings for me, Sam?"

"I guess I do. What about you?"

"I think I do."

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe it. I just admitted that I have feelings for Sam after all of these years of 'liking' Carly. Maybe I did like Carly at first but, times change. Maybe I like Sam now, besides, Carly practically gets any guy she wants like with Jake and Griffin.

"So, are we like, together now, Freddie?"

"Do you wanna be?"

"I guess so. Do you?"

"Sure but, how would we tell Carly?"

"We'll tell her tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Princess Puckett."

She can be really nice when she wants to be but, all I can think about now is how Carly is going to take it when me and Sam tell her that we're a couple now.

**A/N: Yeah, this was my first Seddie fanfic and I'm pretty surprised that it took me a couple of hours to write this but, anyway, R + R please! Ami (:**


	2. First Date, sorta

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them :3 anyway, here's chapter 2. :] **

**Carly's POV**

I really want to punch the guy who invented Radio Alarm Clocks; waking up to Friday by Rebecca Black is not a good thing. Stupid radio person.

I got out my bed and got ready for School. I had tests today so I did some last minute revising before I went downstairs to have my Cereal. Shit. Stupid Radio! I'm actually quoting _Friday _now! Grr…

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Kiddo."

"What time is it?"

"7:45, why?"

"No reason. Hey, has Freddie been around here yet?"

"No, he left with Sam."

"Sam? What the hell is going on? Wait… I'll see you after school."

I'd only just remembered that they kissed last night. Are they dating now? Maybe I should talk to them about this.

Hey Sam, I really need to talk to you, later if at all possible. See you at School. Carly xx I texted. Okay, it wasn't the greatest way to tell her but, it's better to hear it over a text than third hand, right?

Well, okay but, I'm… gonna be busy all day… :L Umm, I've got some things to catch up on but… I'll talk to you later. Sam xx

Well, that's weird. She hardly ever catches up on anything…

**Sam's POV**

I basically just lied to Carly. Oh well, the last part was true! I really wanna ditch School today and just take some time to get used to being in a relationship with Freddie well, I think we are. I'll ask him later.

_Hey Sam, you in School today? Freddie x_

_Nope; I'm ditching it. Why, are you? X_

_Yupp. x_

_Awesome :] x_

_Wanna meet at the Groovy Smoothie? X_

_Sure Freddo; it'll be fun :] x_

I think he just planned a date. Suddenly, I feel like jumping up down whilst screaming. That's so not like me though but, maybe he just has that affect on me.

I zipped up my hoodie and headed to the Groovy Smoothie.

When I got there, I immediately saw him lighting the room up with that smile of his.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey Sam."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just… making conversation?"

We both laughed for a few seconds. Which could arguably be the best 15 seconds of the year. He always has this power over me but despite this, I never stay away from him. Maybe I do love him after all.

**Freddie's POV**

I went to the counter and ordered two Strawberry smoothies. They always have been Sam's favourite. I paid T-Bo and took it to Sam.

"You really know me, don't you Freddie?"

"It's hard not to when we constantly interact with you!"

"Yeah… sorry about that."

"If I didn't want you to do it, I would've stopped seeing you a long time ago, okay?"

"True but, I'm still sorry."

She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my Neck. It was actually a pretty long hug but, it was just perfect.

Suddenly, T-Bo turned up the music. Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat was playing.

"Wanna dance, Sam?"

"Sure."

I'm pretty sure that this dance is a million times better than the dance I had with Carly. It was more magical. When the song finished, Carly came in through the door.

"Sam? Freddie? Are you two… dancing?"

"Yeah, we're sorta together."

"Really? Well, I've gotta say that I'm really surprised but, after seeing you two kiss yesterday, I had a feeling that you were gonna start dating, Sam."

"You saw that, Carly? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam, you looked as though you really loved him and, I didn't want to ruin the moment. Anyway, Prom's coming up."

"Okay, Carly."

"Maybe you could, take a hint, Freddie?"

"Maybe I will."

**A/N: Sorry if it was OOC! But, for future chapters, they might be OOC at times. You have been warned. ;] Anyway, R+R please! Ami :] x**


	3. iReally Can't Think of a Chapter Name x

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever! I completely forgot about this due to other stuff like my language studies and my Youtube so… Anyway, on with the chapter! [BTW, this starts the day after the previous chapter; like iOMG and iLMM]^_^**

**Carly's POV**

I woke up to the ear-piercing sound of my stupid Alarm Clock. I really have conflicting feelings about the guy who invented them. I jumped out of my Bed and went about my daily routine: Shower, Hair, Make-Up, Get Dressed then go downstairs, have Breakfast and then go to School. Well, on a normal, weekday that is.

I went over to my closet and picked out a cute outfit for today. I ended up picking out a dark purple, satin tank top; a pair of black skinny jeans; some silver flats with ribbons on them, a black cardigan and a black bag with a flower pattern on it.

I fixed my hair in front of my mirror and made sure that all of my homework and books and stuff were in my bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Kiddo!" I heard Spencer say from the Kitchen. I said hey back and took a piece of Toast from a plate on the Table.

"Are you going to School or are you going to a party?" He said sarcastically.

"The first one! Can't a Girl dress nice nowadays without being questioned about where she's going?" And with that, Spencer shut up and raised his hands in defence as if I was going to hit him. Maybe I said that _too_ seriously when, I meant for it to be a joke.

"By the way, Carly? Freddie said he's walking with Sam to School today so want me to drive you there?"

"I'm fine on my own! Besides, I can just text Wendy to meet me." Spencer nodded his head in a sign of agreement and went back to flicking through the catalogue that he was reading looking through for art supplies for his latest sculpture which he describes as a representation of the craziness of life. To be honest, I was excited and worried about it. He said that he wanted to have flashing lights on it and I just don't want the place to burn down. He should really sign up for a crash course in Electrical Wiring.

**Sam's POV**

Never in a million years would I believe that this would happen. I was holding hands with Freddie and I was enjoying it. I guess life's just funny like that.

We walked into the school building and we went to our lockers where I saw Carly at hers.

"Hey, Carly!" I said, too happy to care about the fact that Ms. Briggs just walked past and mustered up that same, ice-cold, deathly draft with the same frozen expression to match. Oh yeah. Being in her class was _so_ joyful.

"Oh hey, Sam!" She replied.

"Any boys asked you to the prom yet?"

"A couple; has Freddie asked you yet?"

"Yeah, he did this morning."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, so, who's asked you?"

"Gibby and that guy in our Science class."

"The one with the incredibly small eyes?"

"No, the one who's in the Wrestling team."

"Duke?"

"Yeah, him but, I think I might go Gibby if I'm perfectly honest. Should I?"

"It's up to you, Carly."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter; I got bitch-slapped across the face by that thing called 'Writer's Block'. =_="**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, people! ^_^**

**~Ami x**


End file.
